Mi Disfraz
by YouseiChan001
Summary: La hija de la condesa despues de haber vivido muchos años con su tía es reclamada por su padre, el que planea casarla, pero ella ha sido entrenada en el arte de la actuación y esta dispuesta a enfrentar cualquier peligro que se le enfrente. mal summary
1. Prologo

Bien este es mi primer fic de shugo chara

me he basado un poco en un libro

espero que les guste

aqui les va...

* * *

Prólogo

Lady Souko Hoshina, Duquesa de Lambeth, una hermosa mujer de cabellos dorados, que se paseaba nerviosamente por la habitación mientras su doncella preparaba las cosas para que la pequeña hija de la Duquesa pudiera partir sin problemas.

**-****Nadeshiko, ¿Cómo se supone que viviré sin mi hija?- **dijo Souko , aunque nada mas oír salir esas palabras se arrepintió al momento siquiera de haberlas pensado, ya que se odiaría a si misma si su pequeña le ocurriera lo mismo que a ella al quedarse en ese lugar.

Nadeshiko Fujisaki su joven doncella dejo de guardar las cosas de la hija de la condesa

**Souko-chan te ha costado mucho que Lord Kazuomi dejara partir a la pequeña, no debes retroceder ahora**

**Si tienes razón, además la idea fue mía para empezar - **y adquiriendo un tono mas alegre y convencido dijo:** – Evitaremos que Kazuomi trate de usarla cuando crezca, no como lo ha hecho conmigo-**

**Así es señora y por eso le ayudara mi hermano ****Nagihiko**** cuando este con lady rima- **dijo la joven doncella de largos cabellos negros y ojos dulces de color miel.

**Exacto Nadeshiko – **dice mientras se acerca a la cama de su hija y acariciándole el largo cabello rubio de la pequeña lo que provoca que se despierte y mire a la mujer con sus ojitos azul-violeta.

**Ya es de día mami-** dice la pequeña con una voz somnolienta

**Si querida, recuerda que hoy vas a casa de tía Rima veras el mar y conocerás muchas cosas nuevas- **dijo la mujer con una fingida sonrisa

**¿Y de verdad no puedes venir?- ** dice la pequeñita en tono de suplica.

**Ya lo hemos discutido tengo cosas que hacer aquí con tu padre- **dice la mujer con tono autoritario pero con un poco de tristeza apenas perceptible en sus palabras.

La pequeña hizo un mohín de disgusto y la madre con una dulce sonrisa le pone un collar en las manos

**Para que me recuerdes- **dice dándole el collar en forma de ovalo** – ves esto- **dice abriéndolo** – esta es mi foto para que me recuerdes**

**¿Pero y este escudo de aquí de quien es?- **dice la pequeña con una mirada expectante.

**Ese es el escudo de tu padre**- dice la mujer poniendo una mirada melancólica

**Pero papa no tiene una llave musical en su escudo, sino es una luna con una estrella yo lo he visto- **dice la pequeña orgullosa

**Si pero este es de tu verdadero padre-** dice algo complicada la mujer, ya que como se suponía que le explicaría a una pequeña un tema tan complicado.

**¿Entonces Kazuomi no es mi papá?- **dice la pequeña confusa

**No, pero es un secreto- **dice la mujer poniéndole un dedo en lo labios

**Cuéntamelo- **dice con un tono obstinado la pequeña

**No pequeña aun eres ,muy joven pero quizás tu tía algún día te lo cuente- **dice la mujer con una sonrisa

**Pero yo ya soy mayor mamá, tengo estos años- **dice la pequeña con su manita extendida y mostrando sus cinco deditos.

**Si lo se eres mayor, pero no lo suficiente-** dice con una dulce sonrisa que le iluminaba el rostro a la mujer

La pequeña hizo otro mohín de disgusto y luego pregunto:

**Mami vendrás a verme- **dijo demostrando esperanza en sus grandes y hermosos ojos

**Eso espero**- dice abrasando a la niña como si jamás pudiera volverla a ver**- Eso espero, Utau.

* * *

**

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Gracias por leer**

**Criticas, comentarios, Tomatasos, sujerencias**

**dejen un review**

**Matta~ne  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Este es el primer capitulo de mi historia**

**se ubica 12 años despues del prologo**

**espero que lo disfruten**

**PD: los personajes de Shugo Chara no son mios, no se si algun dia podre comprar los derechos T_T**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**-La carta**

**¡Maldita sea! **– se escucho decir a una joven de brillantes cabellos dorados sosteniendo en sus manos color marfil un papel.

**¿Qué ocurre?**- preguntó una hermosa mujer de unos dulces ojos miel apresurándose a donde se encontraba su sobrina Utau, su adorable sobrina que cuando se enfadaba usaba un vocabulario poco decoroso e impropio en una dama

**Esto es lo que ocurre, es esta carta**- dijo la joven con rabia agitando el papel

**Y ¿que con aquella carta? ¿Qué esta ahí para que te altere tanto?**- dice Rima con su voz mas dulce a su sobrina acercándose a su sobrina junto con un hombre de azulados cabellos

**Es de mi padre**- responde Utau diciendo con desprecio esta ultima palabra –** desea que regrese con el**

**Y con que derecho pide eso** – dice la mujer con sus ojos miel llenos de ira

**Procure no alterarse mucho señora, además todos los que estamos en esta sala sabíamos que algún día pasaría esto**- dijo el hombre de cabello azulado y mirada serena

**Tienes razón Nagihiko, pero después de que no la llamo ni después de la muerte de mi pobre hermana; tenía la esperanza de que dejara en paz a Utau **– dice rima con algo de tristeza.

**Tiene usted razón señora, pero para que cree usted que llamo a la señorita Utau**- Dijo Nagihiko con su voz aun serena y dulce

**Pero sin embargo en la carta no expresa sus motivos para desear que yo regrese**- dice Utau con un tono algo confundido.

**Bueno no me importa, no te permitiré ir**- dice Rima en tono decidido

**Pero tía no me puedo negar, ya sabes que hasta que obtenga la mayoría de edad el es mi tutor legal**- dijo Utau con un tono de suplica y reproche

**Rayos, Utau el ni siquiera es tu padre**- dice Rima haciendo un mohín disgustada

**Lamento recordarle señora que legalmente es el tutor de la señorita**- dice Nagihiko con su serena voz

**Hmp… Odio a los mayordomos entrometidos**- dice Rima aún disgustada.

**Lo siento tía pero Nagihiko-san tiene razón**- dice Utau ya más clamada y agrega –** y mientras sea mi "padre" no puedo negarme o podría aceptar a la reputación de mi difunta madre, y no solo eso el podría hacerte algo tía**- le dice Utau con un deje de preocupación

**Yo no soy ninguna jovencita Hoshina Utau, soy tu tía y se me cuidar bien sola y más aún de tu padre, que por el contrario lo único que deseo ahora es rebanarle la cabeza con una espada**- dice Rima con malicia

**Perdón señora, pero creo que dejaría muchas pruebas es mas práctico ahorcarlo o ahogarlo**- dijo Nagihiko con su típico tono calmado

**Tienes razón Nagihiko-** dice Rima con un aura oscura a su alrededor

**Tía sabes que cuando te pones a hablar así junto con Nagihiko me das miedo**- dice Utau

**Pero alejándonos de bromas Utau** – dice Rima adquiriendo un tono serio de repente – **¿de verdad crees que podrás engañarlo?**

**Aún así señorita recuerde que el duque es muy astuto**- dijo Nagihiko más serio

**Pero yo seré más**- dice la joven con seguridad en sus ojos violeta

**Sin embargo Utau recuerda que la teoría no es igual a la practica debes tener cuidado **– dijo Rima en un tono preocupado

**Lo se tía no debes dudar de mi**- dijo Utau exagerando un fingido tono deprimido

**No, pero…**- Rima es interrumpida

**Tía, ¿recuerdas a la anciana Alemana del otro día a pedir monedas?** - dice Utau mientras Nagihiko le pasaba un chal

**Por supuesto, pero que…**- dice Rima mientras ve a Utau encorvada con un chal

**¿Me da unas monedas fraülein?**- dijo Utau con una voz débil y apagada

**Utau-chan esto es magnífico **– dice Rima sorprendida

**Si, y todo gracias a las instrucciones de Nagihiko** – dijo Utau orgullosa

**Me halaga señorita pero recuerde que cuando este con el conde no podrá cometer ningún error **– dijo Nagihiko con una voz seria

**Exacto vivirán bajo el mismo techo**- agregó Rima

**No me descubrirá solo tenedme fe, estoy segura de que en cuanto vea mi disfraz y se de cuenta de que no cumplo sus propósitos; se rendirá**- dijo Utau con mucha seguridad

Rima corrió y abrazo a su sobrina

**¿Que te ocurre tía?**- dijo Utau algo confundida por el inesperado gesto

**Me preocupa lo que te podría ocurrir; me he esforzado tanto en instruirte, pero aun eres muy inexperta ya que no has visto lo malo de esta vida Utau-chan, hay personas que no tienen conciencia tu eres muy inteligente, igual mente tu madre lo era, pero a pesar de eso se casó con alguien así**- dijo Rima con algo de dolor y miedo

**Lo sé tía, pero tu misma lo has dicho me has preparado de diferentes formas, he viajado, se hablar siete idiomas diferentes he estudiado diferentes materias y Nagihiko me enseño el arte del transformismo, adoptar diferentes personalidades como si fuera la mía…. ¡tía mírame no puedo estar mejor preparada!**- Dijo Utau

**Pero si te pasara algo Utau ¿qué haré?**- dijo Rima con preocupación

**Pues… rezar**- dijo Utau con una risa divertida

**Señorita no creo que deba bromear con esto**- dijo Nagihiko adoptando un tono serio

Utau miró a su tía y a Nagihiko con gran determinación en sus ojos y pensó que posiblemente su tía tuviese razón, pero ella estaba segura de que podría salir airosa y para darle ánimos a si tía respiro profundamente antes de hablar

**Tía tu jamás has fallado al poner tu fe en mi, y no solo eso me has convertido en una mujer y despues todo lo que me haz enseñado ha llegado la hora de levantar el telón y demostrar lo que he aprendido**- dijo Utau mas tranquila

**¿Cómo lo consigues?**- dijo Rima sorpresivamente

**¿Qué?**- dijo Utau confundida

**Ver todo como si fuera tan sencillo** – dijo rima con una sonrisa melancólica

**Pero… ¿no es así de sencillo?** – dijo confundida

**Tienes razón Utau **– dijo Rima

**Señorita no cree que debería irse a descansar y prepararse para el viaje de mañana**- dijo Nagihiko

**Si tienes razón Nagihiko**- dijo Utau levantándose y saliendo de la habitación

***************Habitación de Utau**************************

La joven rubia estaba morando el mar pensando el la carta que le había enviado su padre, era divertido pensar en ese hombre como su padre una persona que apenas recordaba, pero esa persona había arruinado a su madre y pretendía usarla a ella

Según los retazos de la historia que Nagihiko y su tía Rima le habían contado sobre su madre, que debió soportar la ambición de un hombre inescrupuloso.

Ahora la llamaba a ella después de que todos habían intentado protegerla, pero también le habían enseñado a defenderse y era hora de que hiciera uso de todas esas enseñanzas.

Y si la trataba de obligar a hacer las mismas cosas que a su madre no se lo permitiría. No desperdiciaría lo que hizo su madre para protegerla.

Tomo el collar que descansaba sobre su pecho como cada vez que deseaba recordar a su madre sintiéndose protegida aun esforzándose por no olvidar ya que lo único que le quedaba eran vagos recuerdos de su amada madre; aun que después de esos doce años que habían transcurrido aun durante la noche buscaba los calidos brazos de su madre.

Apoyándose en el balcón de su alcoba se dio cuenta de que había usado todo su optimismo en darle seguridad a su tía y se dio cuenta de que empezaba a sentir algo de inseguridad pero se dijo a si misma "debo tener fe"; ya que estaba segura de que podría hacerlo puesto siempre la estimulaba el riesgo.

Corrió las cortinas y pensó en lo que ocurriría cuando llegara con Kazuomi. Ya no podía volver atrás en una semana estaría en las tierras del duque Hoshina, con un suspiro termino de recoger sus cosas ya que el viaje seria largo y su estancia con su "padre" aun peor.

* * *

**Gracias a los que han leido este capitulo**

**Gracias a Utau Buterfly por su comentario**

**Criticas , sugerencias, tomatasos, cartas amenzantes dejen un review !!**

**Gracias por tomerse el tiempo de leer ....  
**

**sayo ~zura**


End file.
